Death Among Us
See the Dialogues: Death Among Us/Dialogues Death Among Us is the first case in Rhinewood City and the first case overall. It is set in the Town Square. Case Background The victim was a reporter named Linda Hyde. She was found in the Amore Cafe slashed in the throat. After many hours of investigating, the murder weapon was found out to be a knife which was hidden almost very well. In an unexpecting turn of events, the killer was revealed to be Tyler Hyde, her brother and cameraman. Tyler was taken aback when Aileen and the player accused him of murder. However, all the evidence incriminated Tyler as the killer. Tyler harshly said that Linda ruined his life since he had to be her cameraman all day and all night, it was weary for Tyler, but Aileen countered that murder is no way for revenge. In the courthouse, the judge of the trial, Janice Lee, is substituting the judge that was supposed to be in charge of the trial of Tyler, Harold Wilde, as he is currently on vacation to relax himself from all the murder trials happening lately. Janice was the opposite of Harold, she was serious and experienced. Tyler harshly replied what he said to Aileen to the judge when she asked about his motive, but she countered, like what Aileen said, murder is no way for revenge. As a result, Tyler was sentenced to 40 years in jail with no chance for parole. During the Additional Investigation, Aurelia was revealed to have lost a pendant with a picture of her and Linda in it. Aileen and the player worked hard to find it and after doing so, checked the pendant to see if it was Aurelia's. After checking the picture, the duo returned the pendant to Aurelia. Later, however, Kaylee bursted into the police station and told Aileen and the player to meet her at the Docks, which was a promise that was never kept, due to fate. Victim Linda Hyde - Found slashed in the throat Murder Weapon Knife Killer Tyler Hyde Suspects * Aurelia Young - Victim's BFF Age: 23 Height: 5'9" Weight: 250 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O- Profile * This suspect chews gum * This suspect is dual-handed Appearance * This suspect has auburn hair * This suspect wears white clothes * This suspect has a bruise ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Tyler Hyde - Victim's Brother Age: 28 Height: 6'4" Weight: 295 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: AB+ Profile * This suspect chews gum * This suspect is left-handed Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair * This suspect wears checkered clothes * This suspect has a bruise ________________________________________________________________________________________ * May Hill - Witness Age: 15 Height: 5'0" Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: B- Profile * This suspect is right-handed Appearance * This suspect has dyed pink hair * This suspect wears blue clothes ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Rex Underwood - Dentist Age: 62 Height: 6'1" Weight: 300 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ Profile * This suspect chews gum * This suspect is dual-handed Appearance * This suspect has greying black hair * This suspect wears teal clothes * This suspect has a bruise ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Ronald Dion - Retired Man Age: 83 Height: 5'8" Weight: 340 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: AB+ Profile * This suspect is left-handed Appearance * This suspect has grey hair * This suspect wears checkered clothes Killer's Profile * The killer has blonde hair * The killer is left-handed * The killer wears checkered clothes * The killer chews gum * The killer has a bruise Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases